


Falling Slowly

by Bixby Flood (Audrey_T)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_T/pseuds/Bixby%20Flood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas politely decides to sit this one out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

Though no one wants to say it, as Cas slowly falls, he becomes more of a liability than help on the few local hunts the Winchesters take on. Since he returned to the bunker some weeks prior, he’d been inching closer to ‘human’ every day but nowhere near fast enough. It seems, falling really is the worst part.  
  
Dean knows, he feels this in the deepest parts of his bones, that once Cas is fully human - and no longer occupying this awful half-way space - he’ll be as good a hunter as he always was. But right now, that's just not the case.  
  
He’s unstable. One minute he can burn through a level four demon, no problem. The next, he’s leaning heavily against Dean’s shoulder as his only means for support. The Winchesters know, though no one wants to say, that’s he’s more of a danger to them all in this current state. Fortunately, Cas gets it before they’re forced to bring it up.  
  
“We’ll be back in no time,” Sam says, heavy hand patting Cas’ shoulder as he’s on his way out the door.  
  
Cas nods solemnly, telling Sam to be careful, while Dean shrugs his jacket on. As he passes him, he asks, “Dean, what am I do to while you’re gone?”  
  
Dean shakes his head, like he’s shaking an idea out of it, and looks at Cas bewildered. “I don’t know. Watch a movie? Maybe get some sleep? Whatever you want, man. Just take it easy.”  
  
Cas nods again, looking thoughtful and just the tiniest bit pouty. "Maybe I’m making a mistake," he says, eyebrows knitting closer. "I should come along. I’ll be fine.“  
  
Before he can finish his sentence, he knows Dean’s not having it. He shakes his head, lips pursed, and places a hand on Cas’ shoulder. "No, man. Sam n’ I’ll be fine. You can sit this one out. We’ll be back soon. Take care of yourself; hold down the fort.”  
  
Dean’s out the door before Cas can respond and the bunker’s steel door clangs shut.  
  
“I’ll just wait here then,” Cas mumbles quietly to himself, before heading towards the nearest television and hunkering down for the night.


End file.
